Skar
Ravager from Nocturna.]] Skar, the Shadow of Death is a Necro Ravager from Nocturna. He shares his Type and Class with Arakna . Revelation Skar was first seen as one of the 6 unknown heroes from the PvP diary videos. His name was revealed in Zrin's hero profile video. In the video, he appeared with a red/orange paint skin, which was later indentified as his Beta Variant. Skar_Alpha.png|'Skar Alpha' Skar_Beta.png|'Skar Beta' Skar_Gamma.png|'Skar Gamma' Skar_Delta.png|'Skar Delta' Gameplay & Strategy See Hero Strategy: Skar For More Information. Lore Before the devastation wrought by The Darkspore, no force was feared more on Nocturna as much as the The Nocturni Legion, largely due to creatures like Skar. And such fear was the result of genetic manipulation by the horrific Crogenitor Ingto, who loved nothing more than inspiring terror in his subjects, and sometimes, in their prey. Amplifying Skar's naturally-occurring necrotic powers, Ingto gave Skar the ability to storm through waves of enemies with blitzkrieg intensity. Skar smashed foes with dual strikes and shadow stings, and in rare moments of vulnerability, he'd retreat behind a cloak of invisibility. Even greater than his powers was his acumen, which enabled Skar to take advantage of any opportunity or weakness. Only the Darkspore's conquest of his species kept Skar from reaching ultimate power on Nocturna. With the power of death in his tendrils, Skar aimed to stop at nothing until the Darkspore was eradicated and he could reclaim Nocturna for himself. Stats Abilities ' Dual Strike' (Basic Ability) Attacks once with each hand in quick succession, dealing X physical damage twice. ' Shadow Sting' (Special Ability) A devastating melee attack that deals X physical damage and exposes a key weakness. For the next 6 seconds, physical attacks on that same target will deal increased damage equal to 50% of the damage this attack dealt. Lifeforce Siphon (Alpha Variant Ability) Channeled health drain that steals 150 health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, you are shielded and take 50% less damage from all sources. Soul Link '(Beta Variant) Damage taken by Skar is evenly distributed to the rest of his squad members for 12 seconds. If Skar is at full health, then healing will also be shared with his squad members. During this time, Skar will have the Passives of all the heroes in his squad. ' Phantom Charge '(Gamma Variant Ability) Skar charges to a targeted point going through all enemies in the way for X energy damage. Affected enemies are suppressed for 2 seconds. ' Affliction Bolt '(Delta Variant) Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds wich will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take X energy damage over 8 seconds. ' Shadow Cloak (Squad Ability) Becomes invisible for 6 seconds. for the first second Skar is immune to damage, but after that taking damage will break the invisibility. Attacking while invisible will cause an automatic critical hit and will also break the effect. ' Opportunism' (Passive Ability) Skar deals 10% more damage with direct damage abilities when he attacks from behind his target. Hero Spotlight Video Trivia * Skar bears a slight resemblance to the Necro Lieutenant "Arachno Striker". * Also, his head is the same one from the Quantum Lieutenant called "Haster". * His head is also the ones of: Cannonators, Distracted Mongrels, Ghostly Trackers, Shadowers, Carrion Shamblers and Zrin's Pain Hounds. * He has the same feet as Arakna. * His original Foot Part was the same one as the ones of: Homing Strikers, Shadowers, Decelerators, Grappling Pulsars, Necrotic Leeches and Nashira, the Shadow Void. * Skar's Opportunism and Shadow Cloak are '''exactly '''the same as the abilities of a Champion from the game League Of Legends. The Champion's name is Shaco, the Demon Jester. Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Ravagers Category:Nocturna Category:Characters & Classes